An embodiment relates generally to image capture and processing for in-vehicle vision systems.
Vehicle systems often use in-vehicle vision systems for rear-view scene detections, side-view scene detection, and forward view scene detection. For those applications that require graphic overlay or to emphasize an area of the captured image, it is critical to accurately calibrate the position and orientation of the camera with respect to the vehicle and the surrounding objects. Camera modeling which takes a captured input image from a device and remodels the image to show or enhance a respective region of the captured image must reorient all objects within the image without distorting the image so much that it becomes unusable or inaccurate to the person viewing the reproduced image.
Current rear back-up cameras on vehicles are typically wide FOV cameras, for example, a 135° FOV. Wide FOV cameras typically provide curved images that cause image distortion around the edges of the image. Various approaches are known in the art to provide distortion correction for the images of these types of cameras, including using a model based on a pinhole camera and models that correct for radial distortion by defining radial parameters.
In order to provide accurate depiction of the surroundings such as surround view or ultra wide views, an ultra-wide field-of-view camera may be used. Such cameras are typically referred to as fish-eye cameras because their image is significantly curved. For the image to be effective for various driving scenarios such as back-up applications, distortions in the images must be corrected and those portions that are required to be enhanced that are the focus of the image (available parking spot) must be displayed so that distortions do not degrade the image. Traditional virtual camera modeling uses a planar imaging surface representing the flat image sensor within a camera; however, such systems can only do limited distortion correction feature when projected on to a display device. Such displays are left uncorrected or complex routines must be applied to remove the distortions.